An Old Hero
by Pvt Majer
Summary: He has walked for centuries trying to distance himself from the world but with the return of Jinchūriki in the world he will once again become a part of history. Is the word ready for the return of the Child of Prophecy?
1. An Old Hero

**An old Hero**

**xxXXxx**

He had walked both the light and dark paths in life, seen both the human world and the world of gods. This man was known by many tittles. He was a hero, demon, shinobi, child of prophecy and sage. But one look into his eyes and you would see nothing. He was not what he used to be.

Ever since that final battle with the ancient god known as Kaguya the man known as Naruto began to slowly disappear. No one escapes war unharmed. After absorbing all of the tailed beast and sealing away Kaguya Naruto lived a good life. He was reunited with best friend Sasuke and even fell in love with a certain Hyuga. He eventually saw his dream come true when he became Hokage.

But as others grew old and aged around him he stayed the same. He was unchanging to time itself. The tailed beast told him of his ascension to a god like life span but he didn't want to believe it. He watched one by one as his friends and their families died off around him. With each death his vibrant blue eyes became duller and devoid of life. He watched in pain as the last shinobi and his way of life died before him.

He wondered for centuries after that just watching how humanity forgot his people's knowledge and sacrifices. He himself became a legend, the legend of the man who became a god standing guard over the world. He didn't really care for the legend. Every thing he had cared about had become nothing more than dust. Naruto tried to distance himself from the world once new beings came into existence, angels, devils and their respected leaders what a laugh. They thought they were the first to claim the tittles they held. Still he thought humans seem to be better off since the last of the shinobi died.

xxXXxx

**In a Park**

Naruto having decided to hide from the angels and devils concealed his power. However in recent years he had felt a strangely familiar feeling in the world. This compelled Naruto to once again walk among the humans if only observing and waiting for something to happen. Naruto was enjoying the park at night taking in all the surroundings and feeling the energy from nature when he sensed the presence of a fallen angel. He had become aware of them after the angel devil war. The fallen angels felt like normal angels but their life source was tainted by darkness. But he also felt something else another person with the fallen but his energy felt familiar to Naruto. He quickly moved to where he sensed them. He concealed himself in the bushes as he saw the two individuals by the park's fountain.

"Could you do something for me Issei?" Asked the girl.

"Sure Yumma what is it? "Asked the now named Issei.

Yumma leaned in close to Issei's ear.

"Could you die for me?" asked the girl.

And with that the girl Yumma transformed into a very well endowed taller version of herself with nothing but a leather thong and strip of leather covering her breasts and two large black wings sprouted from here back. She then materialized a spear of light in her right hand and stabbed the boy in front of her through his chest.

Naruto could careless but was still upset over the sudden loss of life. As the fallen angel fled the scene Naruto went over to the boy.

'_What is this feeling? I mean its not as if he was a…no way' _thought Naruto. He then checked the boy's vitals and found he's barely alive. He took the boys limp hand and made it into a fist and then bumped his fist with it.

**Issei's mind**

Naruto stood in an empty black void staring at a giant red dragon.

"Well this is unexpected who are you human?" Said the dragon

"You first big guy." Stated Naruto

"Very Well I am the Red Dragon Emperor," said the dragon.

"Huh I never would have guessed this kid was your jinchūriki."

"jinchūriki? That's an ancient word. Just who are you?" asked the dragon

"When the time comes you will know."

"You're a very interesting individual. You are neither angel or devil and you smell of human but no human can enter someone else's mind and speak to me. Why are you here?" Said the dragon.

"I'm just acting on a gut feeling. This child doesn't know that you are sealed inside him does he?" Stated Naruto

"You are correct in your assumption" stated the dragon

"Huh just like me when I was his age." Mumbled Naruto.

"You once held a dragon within you?"

"Not quite a dragon something else. But I do believe I should be going those devils are almost here." Said Naruto

**Back in the Park**

Naruto saw the red magic circle on the ground and quickly took off among the trees. _'A jinchūriki after some many years this can't be good. But that kid he is just like me when I was young. Not knowing the power locked inside you just waiting to go out of control. Maybe this will be fun.' _With these thoughts going through Naruto's head if one looked carefully they could see Naruto's dull blue eyes were a little less dull.

"**Heh"**

Naruto heard in his head. "Kurama?" Naruto asked. Nothing, of course nothing the tailed beasts haven't been there in some time.

**(Flashback)**

"**Naruto. I am sorry but you must endure. We will not awake again until you truly need us." **Said Kurama.

Naruto just stared with his lifeless eyes.

"**So until then goodbye kid." **

**(Flashback End)**

**Back with Issei**

"Rias some one else was also here." Said a slender girl with long raven black hair.

"I feel it too Akeno. It almost like an echo." said Rias.

"Could it have been another fallen angel?" asked Akeno.

"No. Fallen angels' energy doesn't feel like that. Nothing should feel like that. And at the same time it feels…Human but not." Stated Rias.

The two girls then fell silent to attend to Issei and ponder just who was this mystery person and what trouble he would cause.

xxXXxx

**KOH Academy a few days later**

'_Well that wasn't hard' _Naruto thought after all forging transfer documents was easy for a shinobi. Naruto had attended his morning classes and found them pretty normal. However he found a certain girl in his class not so normal. Sure on the out side she was but Naruto knew a hybrid of a devil and angel when he sensed one. The girls name was Akeno and she sat right behind Naruto. She was no doubt studying him after all a sudden transfer from nowhere with out any question and the devils didn't know about raises a lot of questions. Naruto decided to play it safe and not reveal himself and to watch the kid called Issei from a distance for now.

The bell rang and all the students gathered their things and headed off to enjoy their lunches. Naruto was about to go explore when Akeno spoke to him.

"Your name is Naruto correct?"

"Yes it is miss…"

"Ara ara you can call me Akeno." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright miss Akeno. But be careful with that kind of smile. I've seen it before. Don't want anybody thinking a beautiful girl like you is into those kinds of things."

"My my there is more to you than meets the eye." Said a shocked Akeno.

"Oh I think there is more to you that meets the eye as well." Retorted Naruto.

Naruto then stood up and left Akeno to her thoughts. '_What a strange man, surly he can't tell I'm devil... right?'_

**The Old School Building**

"Is that so Akeno?"

"Yes Rias. He feels like a normal human but I feel he knows that I'm a devil." Said Akeno as she poured Rias a cup of tea.

"Could it be he was just flirting with you?" Asked Rias.

"While I would love for him to flirt with me the look in his eyes say he wasn't."

"And what look is that." Rias Asked as she moved to an open window over looking the school's courtyard.

"His eyes…they looked devoid of all emotion. Like the eyes of the devil soldiers who fought in the Great War"

"We should keep watching him for the rest of the day and try to find out if he knows of the supernatural" Said Rias.

**Back in Class**

Naruto was walking to his next class. He was strolling down memory lane from his time back in the academy not paying attention to where he was going. At the same time a certain red haired devil had her nose buried in her favorite book, about an ancient hero who slayed a god. The two of course collided with each other in the hall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Said Naruto as he reached down to pick up the book Rias dropped.

"No it was my fault. You're the new student Naruto right? My names Rias."

"Its nice to meet you Rias." Naruto could tell she was a devil.

"Would you like to hang out after school I would like to get to know you more." Said Rias in hope of being able to fish for information.

Naruto look at the book in his hand and gave a sad smile. "That depends do you like this book?"

"It's my favorite."

"Then Rias I think you already know me more than you know. I have no doubt we will meet later."

**Old School Building**

"The hero of the world was then cursed to walk this earth until the day the ancient evil awakens and once more the child of prophecy must fight his foe and reconcile with his ghosts."

The End.

Rias closed her favorite book and sat back in her Victorian style chair. She pondered just who is Naruto. What did he mean by she already knew him more than she realized. She also thought back to his eyes. They were just as Akeno said… just lifeless and somewhat older than the rest of the boy.

AN: Just wrote this because of some writers block. If anybody wants to continue it just tell me because I would love to read it.


	2. An Ancient Evil

AN: After much debate I have decided, thanks to the reviews of the first chapter, to pick up this…"mantle of responsibility" and to continue this story once more. I will do my best to uphold your hopes for this story. However I am open to any suggestion you have about the story. Stick with me here because my story may not follow canon exactly. It's all for the sake of the story… just enjoy it.

xxXXxx

**An Ancient Evil**

Hidden away beneath the polluted earth lies a long forgotten stone tomb. The tomb bares no name or any mark say one. The stone slab that blocks the entrance to this tomb has an engraved symbol of a crescent moon and the sun. If one looks closely enough a small crack can be seen.

xxXXxx

**Naruto's Place**

Naruto could smell something. It was so familiar how could he forget the blood of the battlefield. He opened his eyes and was reminded of that day. The day he and Sauske sealed away the Rabbit Goddess. The day his best friend gave his life and of course the day he was cursed. Everything seemed to play out in slow motion. The battle was playing out just as it did all those years ago. Naruto looked up from the battle happening around him and saw her in all her glory, the Rabbit Goddess. She stared at him and he her. The battle around them seemed to fade into nothingness.

"Nothing can stop me not even you…child of prophecy." Her voice never angry just stern like a mother scolding a child.

" I sealed you away once I can do it again." Firmly stated Naruto

"Perhaps if you still had the full power of the Biju you could. This world is sick it needs its mother now more than ever." the Rabbit Goddess said.

"This world has moved on you are nothing more than a myth hidden in a legend." Naruto shot back.

"Then that means you are as well."

Naruto started to scowl at her remark.

"It doesn't matter even if the seal weakens you still need the Biju to awaken fully."

"There are other powerful beings that exist in this world which will serve as a good substitute."

Naruto's eyes narrowed on hers, _'Dragons'_ was the only thing he thought.

"Don't make me laugh. Even so you're stuck in that tomb." Naruto said starting to smirk.

She lunged at Naruto and drove a spear made of bone through his chest as she leaned in to his ear and whispered. "I'm coming and you can't stop me. Not this time, Naruto-kun."

Naruto slipped back into nothingness and fell. He awoke sweating in his new apartment he acquired to keep an eye on the boy named Issie. _' Well this can't be good' _he thought. He looked over and saw it was almost time for school.

**On the way to School**

Naruto walked along lost in thought. _'She's still sealed so how could she even get her hands on a dragon I mean its not like she has her own version of the akatsuki ….Fuck.' _Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he bumped into somebody. Naruto looked to see whom he hit and it was none other than the girl known Akeno.

"Good morning Whiskers." She said half laughing.

Naruto of course being an ancient being was above being insulted by names but if one looked closely a small tic mark could be seen on his forehead.

"Good morning Akeno. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said.

"Oh I just wanted to walk with the person who managed to confuse Rias."

(Flashback)

_Naruto looked at the book in his hand and gave a sad smile. "That depends do you like this book?"_

_"It's my favorite."_

_"Then Rias I think you already know me more than you know. I have no doubt we will meet later."_

(End Flashback)

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little…'_smiling haven't done that in a while'_. He thought to himself.

"Yeah must throwing her through a loop by now. But I think there's another reason you're here."

Akeno couldn't believe it he knows…he knows their devils and Rias asked her to watch him.

"Oh and what would that reason be?" She asked innocently.

"I know the truth." Naruto said while thinking _'This is going to be funny.'_

'_I knew it he knows everything. Just who are you and what are you Naruto.'_ She thought.

"Yup you guys are stalkers. Probably don't want the entire school to know its two gorgeous girls are actually pervs so you and Rias do it secretly." Naruto deadpanned.

'_Wait….What?'_Akeno sweat dropped and looked at Naruto who was smirking on the inside. She then noticed his eyes. They seemed more alive than they once did. For some reason Akeno felt happy for Naruto.

'_What the hell am I doing? I'm a freaking immortal who has seem enough bloodshed and sadness that would make even Madara cringe! So why am I messing around with her like this?' _Naruto thought on the other hand.

**Later in the ORC Room**

"I don't know how to explain it President. He just seems happier than before." Akeno told Rias with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad. It doesn't take a supernatural being to tell he carries a great burden." Said Rias as she took a sip of tea.

"Yes he truly is a strange one."

"Akeno prepare yourself tonight we're taking Issie out for a…demonstration."

"Of course President. But what about Naruto?"

" I have a feeling he can handle himself."

"Yes President."

**Naruto's Apartment**

They school day was normal and seemed to drag on forever. After what he over heard Rias and Akeno's plans for the night he decided Issie would be safe for now. But that dream or vision kept nagging his mind. Naruto stopped right outside his door as he sensed several hostile energies inside his place. Naruto smirked and then continued to open his door. He saw three figures in long black cloaks holding swords made of blue light. Naruto just walked in and closed the door.

"So why is there a party at my own place and I'm not even invited?" Naruto said.

The three figures surrounded Naruto and prepared to strike.

**Unknown Location**

A boy with silver hair a black jacket and a green V neck shirt walked the back alleyways of a large city. He continued to walk until he came across a figure in a black cloak that was torn and muddied. This figure also carried a large weapon on his back but the boy couldn't make it out.

"You Know I once fought another guy with silver hair like yours. He really pissed me off." The figure spoke.

"Who are you?" The boy spoke.

"Me? I'm not important just a humble servant. The question is who are you, Vali Lucifer jinchūriki of the White Dragon Emperor."

"Jinchūriki? If you want a fight find some other weakling like your self." Vali said.

"Oh come on it could be a good fight what do you say?" said the strange figure.

"Hm fine but pray to whatever god you hold dear for you will soon be meeting him." Vali said with confidence.

"Big mistake by letting me pray. Oh and I already met him." The strange man said with a smirk and then lunged at Vali.

**Back with Naruto**

The first figure lunged at Naruto with its sword ready to strike but Naruto just stepped out of the way. Another figure then tried to take Naruto's head off but he ducked and kicked the figure in the chest and sent him a couple feet back.

"Really is this all you got?"Naruto asked.

"ill show you!" one of the figures screamed out and charged at Naruto, who simply stepped out of the way as the figure impaled one of its comrades who was behind Naruto.

"Arrghhhh not again!"

'_Again?'_ Naruto thought.

"We need to retreat he's slaughtering us." one of the figures said.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but just closed it again. The figures then gathered their wounded and left in a hurry leaving Naruto just standing there.

**Back with Vali**

Vali didn't know what hit him. This stranger is so fast and wild. Vali can't even get a good hit in. Finally fed up with this, he uses his sacred gear, white and blue wings appearing on his back.

"Good now that's what I wanted," said the figure.

The strange man lunged at Vali with a giant scythe in hand cutting a piece of his wing off.

"Well this is all I wanted. Ill let you live for now…filthy heathen." And just like that the figure disappears.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was still standing there dumbfounded by what had just happened. But then he noticed something on the ground. It was a gold necklace one of them must have dropped. Naruto picked it up and studied the strange symbol it held. It was a simple circle and inside it was an upside down triangle. He felt as if he had seen this symbol before a long long time ago. Naruto's eyes then widened as a multitude of emotions flashed before him.


	3. Update

Why hello Internet It is I Pvt Majer! This is an author's update that I will be rewriting this story to reflect…well lets say my writing style has changed since I originally wrote this story sooooo stay tuned.


End file.
